Imitation Sister
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Another Fanfiction I can't come up with a good summary for! Why is it such an inconvenience? NOTE: Chapter 6 underwent an edit that fixed a beginning part of the chapter that wasn't meant to be in italics thanks to my partner LilyAceThompson17. I really need to stop writing late at night.
1. You're Not Bad

Hello, Snot and Boogers, and welcome to another SevilResoleon Fanfiction.

This is just a short dabble about my most favorite pairing.

Forgive me if it doesn't seem as though it's not at as good as my usual works.

* * *

**Ragna X Noel Story: Imitation Sister**

**Rebel One: You're Not Bad**

Ragna is walking down the lane of Orient Town. He's enjoying himself because he had been relatively unbothered on this particular day. No Jin, no Platinum, no Rachel, no anybody. All that, gets ruined by the sound of one voice.

"Freeze, Ragna the Bloodedge!" Noel's voice sounded.

Ragna turns around to see Noel pointing both guns at him.

Ragna growls. He thinks to himself about Noel's persistency. _"Noel again...you got to be SHITTING ME! Okay...I was having a good day for once! Why the hell does it always have to be ruined by her? GOD!" _

Noel shoots at the ground near Ragna. "I said freeze!"

Ragna scoffs. "I attain the highest bounty in the world by giving in when people tell me to freeze; good call!"

Noel started to advance to Ragna. "You're under arrest! You ha-"

Ragna continues for her. "Have the right to remain silent. I get all of that bullshit. Just get on with it!"

Noel stopped and lowered her guns. "What?"

Ragna opens his arms to show that he surrenders. "You're going to arrest me right? Get on with it, already!"

Noel was a bit surprise. "You're not going to run away?"

Ragna rolls his eyes. "Why would I run away? It takes such a long-ass time to get the hell away from you. And when I do, I'm oxygen deprived! So I might as well save myself the trouble and surrender myself to you, right now!"

Noel just couldn't believe what her man was saying. He WANTED to be arrested? This can't be him! "Um...you're not going to fight?"

Ragna nods. "Yeah, I'm not going to fight. Are you going to turn me in or not?"

Noel shook her head and raised her guns again. "You can't just give in like that! You have to fight me!"

Ragna sighs. He pulls a punch and then falls to the ground, screaming in fake pain. "I surrender! You're too strong! Take me in! Please spare my life!" Ragna said with overt sarcasm.

Noel whines. "That's not what I meant! I mean fight me for real like you normally would!"

Ragna stayed lying on the ground. "I am not moving."

Noel stomps once. "Ragna the Bloodedge! Get up!"

"Nope." Ragna replied right away.

Noel shoots Ragna, while he's on the ground. "Ow!"

Noel frowned. "I told you I'd do it, Ragna!"

Ragna sits up, clutching his chest. "Hey! I thought you'd be the good kind of cop that won't shoot unarmed men!"

Noel gasped. "Whoops...ooh...I'm such a klutz..." With that being said, Noel falls to her knees.

Ragna groaned. "Hey...come on. I'm just saying. Look...I don't know if this is going to cheer you up in anyway, but why don't we have dinner together? I mean...if you agree to let me go, dinner is on me. One hundred percent of the bill will be on me."

Noel looks up about eye level with Ragna. "You think that's enough to sway me from my mission?"

Ragna growled. "Either that or you could just allow me to beat the crap out of you here and now. I don't give a shit that you're a girl. If you're in my way, I'll cut you down. So what'll it be?"

Noel whines again. "Fine! But if this is a trick, I WILL arrest you, whether or not you threatened me!"

Ragna sighed and helped Noel off the ground. "Duly noted...captain..."

* * *

Ragna and Noel had just exited from the Orient Town restaurant, their stomachs full, and emotionally satisfied.

Noel took a deep breath and exhaled enthusiastically. "That was so satisfying! Thanks for keeping your word that you'd pay the whole bill! Well...as promised...I won't arrest you for the day..."

Ragna looked ahead. "Well...at least you're not going to continue to pester me."

Noel looks up at Ragna's gruff face. "Do you think maybe...we can do this again sometime?"

Ragna turns to Noel as an eyebrow from him rose. "Oh, what's this? Going soft on me? It's not that I'm complaining but I'd like you to explain yourself."

Noel looks at the ground as she explained herself. "Well...I thought you'd be mean to me all the time we were in the restaurant but...you don't seem like a criminal to me. In fact...you seem like a nice person."

Ragna rolls his eyes. "First of all, I'm only mean because you're so stupid trying to chase me down. Second, I won't talk shit to you if you're not going to be a bitch. So...I'm going to talk shit to you if you're going to be a bitch to me. It works both ways, don't you think? But yeah...it was kind of fun hanging out with you." Ragna stretched out. "Well...I guess this is where we part ways. I never thought I'd say this but I'm kind of hoping I'll see you again."

Noel smiled at Ragna. "Likewise, Ragna the Bloodedge. I wouldn't mind seeing you again. Not at all."

* * *

Let me know in your reviews what you think. Anyway, that is going to be all, and thanks for reading!

**Rebel One: End**


	2. BANG!

Hello, everybody! SevilResoleon here and welcome to the second Rebel of _Imitation Sister_.

Because of unanimous decision, this is now a series.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Rebel Two: BANG! **

A few days later, Ragna is whistling to himself as he was walking down the streets of Kagutsuchi. He was externally having a good day to himself but not on the inside. For some reason, he could not get that little thing with Noel out of his head.

He sighed to himself and thought about it. _"Geez...why is that chick in my head all of a sudden? I don't know why the hell I'm thinking about her all of a sudden but...why does she look like..." _

His mental soliloquy was interrupted when he heard a familiar scream. Right away, he knew it was Noel's. Out of reflex, he heads in the direction of the voice. _"Was that scream...her?" _

* * *

Noel was in a rather feeble defensive stance, trying to calm Bang down. Why? Because out of self-defense, she took down Carl, and now was trying to calm Bang down which seemed as though it wasn't going to happen.

Noel squealed and tried to give out her point once more. "I'm telling you! I didn't mean to do anything mean to Carl! He just attacked me and now..."

Bang's booming voice interrupted her. "Call it what you want! Just call it what you want! Your lies cannot deter me from delivering swift judgment to those who hurt my companions! Now, you must pay the price!"

A gruff voice interrupted Bang. "Hey, scruffy! I can hear you from the other side of Kagutsuchi! Do you mind turning it down a few decibels or do I need to beat the shit out of you to do that?"

Both Noel and Bang turned to the voice to see Ragna with his arms crossed while leaning on a pole.

Noel gasped. "You...!"

Bang pointed his index finger at Ragna. "YOU! You're the SS-Criminal I saw in the posters! You're Ragna the Bloodedge!"

Ragna grins. "Even a scruffy middle aged man like you knows who I am? I'm honored...I guess. Anyway, I happen to know this little lady, and I'd like to ask you to leave her alone because she's not really a bitch and is pretty nice when given the chance."

Bang scoffed and continued to point contemptuously at Ragna. "As if one, such as I would be swayed by someone as evil and injustice as you, Ragna the Bloodedge! It would seem as though fate is smiling upon me. I will not take for granted to deliver two acts of justice in one fell swoop! Now, Ragna the Bloodedge..."

Ragna's teeth clenched as he drew his blood scythe. "God, do you ever shut the hell up? Just fight me, already!"

Bang clears his throat. "Right...my mistake. I was getting carried away. Anyway, let us settle this with a duel, one-on-one, like men!"

Ragna's eyes thinned. "Geez...this guy is just so clueless! I'd better not lose to this ninja scrub!"

* * *

It didn't take that long for the fight to last though, as Bang was almost immediately defeated by Ragna. Bang gives out a deafening scream before collapsing on the ground.

Ragna takes a deep breath. "Well...that's that."

Noel looked curiously at Ragna. "Why did you save me?"

Ragna gazes at Noel's curious look. Something about that look just made her seem...cute but this was no time for thoughts like that. "I was just wondering who the hell could be that loud. Who was that guy, anyway?"

Noel shrugs her shoulders. "To tell you the truth...I don't know, either..." Noel then remembers something. "Oh! Um...if it's not too much to ask..."

Ragna's eyebrow rose. "Yes...?"

Noel looks down at Carl's unconscious body. "My friend here got hurt here. He attacked me out of nowhere and tried to take me down. I had to take him down out of self-defense. It wasn't long after that you showed up. We have to take both of these people to the clinic in Orient Town. Could you please help me?"

Ragna sighs. "What the hell? I got nothing better to do."

* * *

As always, thanks for reading!

Stay updated for Rebel Three!

**Rebel Two: End**


	3. Yoink!

Hello, Pikachus and Jigglypuffs! SevilResoleon here with the third rebel of _Imitation Sister_!

I'm not going to lie, VesperianElemental's quick update to her story really motivated me to get a move on with mine.

It's like the saying: Lead by example, you know?

Anyway, enough rambling! On with the chapter!

* * *

**Rebel Three: Yoink! **

Inside the Orient Town clinic, Litchi is watering the plants on the windowsill, while whistling a tune to herself. A few seconds later, she hears rapid knocks on the door.

Litchi walks to the door to open it. When she does, she sees an unusual pair holding one unconscious body, each. Litchi's eyes popped. _"The Grim Reaper with the Lieutenant? What has the world come to?" _"Um...do those people need medical attention?"

Noel shook her head with haste. "Yes! Right away!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Bang and Carl were lying on separate cots, looking peaceful in their unconscious slumber. Litchi chuckles to herself. "It doesn't seem as though they sustain fatal wounds, although, it could have been much worse."

Noel gives a sigh of relief. "Whew! That's good to hear."

A sound of footsteps could be heard. Litchi and Noel look in the direction of the door to see Ragna walking toward it.

Noel's eyebrows rose. "Ragna? What are you doing?"

Ragna opens the door. "I'm getting myself out of here. I did my job, didn't I? Besides, I got some other shit to do."

Litchi steps forward. "I was just about to offer you and your friend some meatbuns, Mr. Reaper. Why don't you have a few before leaving?"

Ragna's stomach growled loud enough for Litchi and Noel to hear it. The two women grinned at Ragna. Ragna rolls his eyes and closed the door. "Fine! I'll stay for a few meat buns! But then, I'm going to get my ass out of here!"

Litchi smiled at Ragna. "That's good to hear! Sometimes, a quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

Ragna made a confused look. "Who the hell said I was grumpy?"

Noel giggled. "I think a better question would be: Are you always this grumpy?"

Ragna pointed at Noel. "Careful, Noel; you're asking for it."

Litchi chuckled. "Why don't you two grab a seat over there and spend some quality time together? I'll start making the meat buns."

Ragna rolls his eyes. _"I'm going out with that chick? That's a load of bullshit." _

Noel smiled at Litchi. "Thank you, Miss Litchi."

Noel went ahead and sat down at a nearby table. "Come on, Ragna. You're feet are going to get tired."

Ragna growled. "I'm going! I'm going! Geez...you remind me of the old hag!"

Noel had a discombobulated face. "Who's...an old hag?"

"Forget I said anything!"

Ragna went to take his seat next to Noel. As he went to sit down, Noel spots something protruding from his posterior.

Noel's eyes popped. She tried not to laugh. "Ragna! There's a dart stuck in your butt!"

Ragna's eyes popped. _"Am I really that sexy?"_ He tried looking behind himself. "Huh?" Ragna could just barely see the dart sticking out. "Oh...wow...good eye...I guess. You know...now that I think of it, I thought something was making my ass ache a bit."

Noel started laughing loudly.

Ragna growls. "Hey! You're not the one with a dart up your butt! And it looks like it's deep inside of there...eww..."

Noel stopped laughing because she just spotted something fishy with the label. "'Poison'? Oh no! Ragna, that's a poison dart stuck in your butt!"

Ragna's eyes popped once again. "Great! What's next? Is it going to explode?"

Noel shook her head. "No! I'm serious! I read the label and it said poison!"

Ragna started to sweat. "Are you serious?" Ragna tries to pull the dart out but it stings when he starts to do so. "Oww! That actually hurts!"

Noel speaks in a reassuring voice. "Look, just hold still and let me just yank it out..." Noel starts to reach for the protruding dart.

Ragna jumps to hide the dart from Noel, facing her. "Hey! None of that yanking shit! It hurts!"

Noel stood up with both of her hands on her hips. "Well, I'm sorry but it has to come out! You'll take in so much poison!"

Ragna clenches his teeth. "So? It's better than letting you reach for my ass!"

Noel scoffs out of bewilderment. "So you'd rather die of poisoning?"

Ragna nodded with haste. "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU REACH INTO MY ASS!"

Noel tries to make her way around Ragna but he turns accordingly to keep his front side facing Noel. "I'm trying to help you stem any further poison intake! It's a miracle you haven't fainted yet!"

Ragna keeps turning as Noel tried to make her way behind Ragna. "Noel, it's tender and it's not helping at all! Okay! Look, look, time out, bitch!"

Ragna puts the palm of his hand on Noel's face. Noel made a muffled shriek. "Okay! Get your hand off of me!" Ragna does so. "Okay...what do you propose we do?"

* * *

In the kitchen of the clinic, Litchi had just got done making the meat buns. They were freshly cooked and ready to be eaten. They were on a plate, ready to be served. Litchi smiled at her meat buns until...

"OW!"

Litchi's eyes widened as a worried look emerged. "Mr. Reaper?"

Litchi starts to make haste for the main lobby of her clinic, while holding the meat bun plate.

* * *

From inside the room, Ragna is flat on his belly, on the floor, while sweating uncontrollably at the same time. "OW! Damn it! Can't you yank a little bit softer?"

Noel was on her knees, shaking her head with her hands on her hips. "You're an even bigger wimp than I thought, Ragna. I thought you were supposed to be Ragna the Bloodedge!"

Ragna growled. "You try having a poison dart stuck in your butt!"

"You already did that comeback." Noel spoke childishly.

"I DON'T CARE!"

Noel tries to pull it out, once again but ends up making Ragna scream like an old lady. Reacting upon the pain, he goes on one side, while inadvertently causing Noel to fall on top of him. They stared at each other in this awkward scene. A sound of a woman clearing her throat breaks the silence. They looked up to see Litchi looking down on them, holding a tray of meat buns.

Ragna gasped. He shoves Noel off of him. "Nothing happened! We were just...uh..."

Litchi grinned. "I understand...if you didn't want me walking in on you two lovebirds, you should have just told me."

Ragna's face flushed. "Oh come on! That's the last thing on my mind! This chick here was just-OOOOOHHHHHH!" While he was distracted, the dart that was stuck inside his rear was yanked out.

Noel holds the dart in front of him. Ragna's pupils shrunk at the sight of the blood on the point. "Damn you..."

Litchi's eyes widened. "Could either of you explain the situation?"

Noel explained. "I spotted a poison dart stuck inside Ragna's butt!"

Litchi's face turned a bit red. "Oh my..."

Noel nodded. "Yeah...but now I'm worried for Ragna because he could die from poisoning!"

Right on cue Ragna passes out, his face all pale, with some twitching.

Noel shrieks. "The poison took over! Please help him, doctor!"

Litchi sighs. "Extracting the poison won't be much of a problem. Just calm down and leave it to me..."

* * *

Stay updated for the fourth!

**Rebel Three: End**


	4. Separation

Hello, 632146D. SevilResoleon here and welcome to another chapter of _Imitation Sister. _

It was nice to see humor between Ragna and Noel, wasn't it? But now...it's time to get serious here...

Note: The following flashback is an entire Fanfiction by itself. Since both Fanfictions are entirely my work, it's technically not stealing ideas.

By the way, I'd like to say that I am NOT being competitive with VesperianElemental. There's actually a difference between taking an update from a fellow author as a motivation factor and updating for the sake of racing.

On that note, please enjoy.

* * *

**Rebel Four: Separation**

_The sunshine is very vibrant. The breeze was perfect for an afternoon. The leaves rustled harmlessly to the wind. Ragna and Saya were lying down next to each other in their spot under a big tree. Ragna and Saya were the example of an ideal sibling relationship, if not the perfect one. They understood one's feelings and always backed each other up. Ragna is the older brother while Saya is the younger sister._

_"Big brother...how do you handle being an older brother to me and Jin?" Saya asked with a sweet tone._

_"...Well, let me tell you right now, Saya. It's half a pleasure and half a pain." Ragna replied._

_"How is it half and half, big brother?"_

_"It's a pain whenever it's with Jin because he like wants me to play with him all day long and never wants me to leave him. With you, it's more like...how should I put this?"_

_Ragna thought about it for a second or two. "It's more like...you're more independent and less dependent on me. Also, you're more mature than Jin."_

_"Please stop it, big brother. You're making me blush."_

_"I'm saying this, Saya because it's true."_

_"Big brother, don't you think you should spend more time with Jin than me?"_

_Ragna sighed to this. He knew as an older brother to two, he couldn't favorite one over the other but something about Saya just made him...not give a damn about any other thing in the world other than her._

_"That's a good question, Saya and here's my answer: He needs to be more mature and less dependent on me than you are and maybe then, I'll spend more time with him. What, you want me to leave you alone?"_

_Saya sat up out of surprise and hovers her head over a laid down Ragna._

_"No! No! I could never ask you to leave me alone, big brother. When the day comes that we're all grown up, I don't want us to drift apart. That's why I asked that question."_

_"Huh? Now, I'm getting all confused. You just asked if I like to spend time with Jin because you're worried for the three of us being distant from each other in the future. Did I get that right?"_

_"Well...I...I just thought that...I should ask that because..."_

_"Because what?"_

_Out of nowhere, Saya starts crying tears. Her steady streams of tears fall down on Ragna's face and he sits up and tenderly holds her._

_"You shouldn't cry, Saya. It doesn't suit how you look or act."_

_"Ragna, I'm sorry to say this but...I was the one who...gave Jin his Yukianesa sword."_

_Ragna releases Saya and looks at her very confused. "What? What the hell did you just say?"_

_"I'm sorry, Ragna. I'm sorry. It's my entire fault that Jin...nearly killed you."_

_He couldn't believe what Saya was saying. He never heard these kinds of sentences run out her mouth before. He tried to convince himself that he was hallucinating but he knew that wouldn't work. He couldn't find the words to counter so Saya continued on with her eyes looking life less and her expression looking emotionless._

_"It's my fault that the church burned down. I'm sorry that Jin wants to kill you now and nothing more. I'm sorry that our adoptive mother died because of me. I'm sorry you have to resort to the Azure to live. I'm sorry that I'm your greatest enemy, big brother..." Saya said monotonously._

_Ragna shook Saya's shoulders and his confused look turned into fear._

_"Saya, snap out of it! I have no idea what you're going on about!"_

_"Big brother, there's no dwelling on our past anymore. I love you but our love has nothing to do with our never ending battle now; you have to kill me."_

_"No...no, no, no, no!"_

_Saya put one of her tiny hands to caress Ragna's face. She smiled. "Big brother, even if you kill me—" Saya was interrupted._

_"Shut up, Saya!"_

_"Even if you kill me...I'll still love you."_

_Without warning, blood starts to leak out of Saya's mouth. Ragna's eyes went wide in horror. As he looked on helplessly and speechless, he saw that blood was leaking out from her ears, then her eyes and then the top of her head. Saya gave one last smile with her eyes closed as she melted into a pool of her own blood. Ragna slowly puts his fingertips of one of his hands on the blood and puts it at his face to stare at it. His hand was shaking violently. He tried to stop the shaking by clenching it into a fist but it didn't stop. He stared at the pool of blood for a long while._

_"Saya...stop...this is a joke...right? This is a joke? Of course it is, Saya! Don't play with me like that. Why does it feel like I'm talking to myself right now? Oh yeah...you just died...right in front of me...stop...stop it right now...stop, stop, stop! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

* * *

It was nighttime. Ragna sat up like a plank on his bed, hyperventilating. He was greatly relieved that it was just a dream. "Goddamn it...not this dream again. If I had a yen bill for every nightmare I had like this, I'd be so rich by now."

Ragna took a moment to survey his surroundings. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust but he was lying down in a cot. In another moment, he recognized that he was still in the same room where he was when he passed out.

A light bulb went off in Ragna's head. "Oh...that's right. That poison dart really took me in the ass...literally. Goddamn it, why does this shit always have to happen to me?"

Ragna tried to move his limbs around and it seemed as though they were revitalized. He was content with how his physical being was. A boom of thunder made his danger senses sprung. It was storming outside. Ragna growled to himself. "Damn it...I don't have time to be just sitting here."

Ragna stood up from his cot. He walks to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. In that instant, he heard a woman clear her throat. Ragna sighed. "Not you again..." Ragna turns around to see Noel.

Noel had her arms crossed. "I had a feeling you'd try to escape. You need to be in bed."

Ragna scoffed. "You're not my mother, you bimbo!"

Noel ignored his insult and started to advance toward him. "I already made up my mind that I was going to watch you. You can't try that stuff out on me, you snake!"

Ragna sighed. "Well...I can try..."

Ragna turns around to open the door. Noel wrapped herself around Ragna from behind. He was greatly disturbed by this. "Damn it! Let me go!"

Noel shook her head as she clung to Ragna. "No! You're staying in here!"

Ragna looks up at the ceiling from annoyance. "I can't believe this! You are just like somebody I used to know! He wouldn't leave me alone!"

Noel was distracted for a split second. "Huh? Who's he?"

In that moment that she was distracted, Ragna launched an elbow straight at her head to push her back, away from him. Ragna quickly opened the door and ran out into the thunderstorm.

Noel growled while on the floor. "Come back here!"

* * *

Outside, Ragna was a few yards away from the clinic. He was traveling through the thunderstorm, without too much trouble, ignoring the rain splashing in his face. He stopped, though because someone had just appeared right in front of him: Rachel Alucard.

Ragna growled. "Goddamn it, rabbit! What do you want?"

Rachel ignored his question and teleported him away. About a minute later, Noel had just arrived at the same spot where they once were. Noel looks around vigorously but alas...not a sign of him anywhere...

Noel's mood level dropped to the floor. She sneezes as her own tears start to fall among the rain. "He's gone...no..."

* * *

Please stay updated and feel free to review!

Oh yeah, do not take placing another Fanfiction within a Fanfiction as an excuse not to think. I really couldn't imagine a better flashback.

**Rebel Four: End**


	5. Tight

Hello, people of the Azure! SevilResoleon here and welcome to the fifth Rebel of _Imitation Sister_!

As you can tell, I love this pairing so very much that I can't resist writing about it!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Rebel Five: Tight**

Noel slowly made her way back inside the clinic and closed the door behind her. She was sniffling because of the coldness and the sadness she was feeling. Noel looks up and saw Litchi, looking at her sympathetically.

Litchi straightens out her glasses. "He got away, didn't he?"

Noel's only response is to nod.

Litchi sighs. "Sometimes...a man has to do what a man has to do. You looked soaked, Noel. I'll let you take a warm bath."

Noel's head jumped. "No! That's...quite alright."

Litchi clears her throat. "I must insist that you do so, Noel. It's not good for your health to be soaked by rain. It'll make you sick."

Noel looked on the floor. "I'm sorry...I'm just...shaken up..."

Litchi nods and gives a reassuring smile. "I understand but please don't let it affect your overall health. Lack of sleep is really tough on your skin. Oops...I didn't mean to sound overbearing. Anyway, please take your bath. I'll go get the water ready."

Noel smiles in her soaked state. "Thank you, Miss Litchi."

* * *

About half an hour later, she was inside the warm bathtub. She was thinking about Ragna.

"_Geez! Why does he have to be so...alone? I don't think I did anything wrong. I mean...I did the right thing, looking out for a friend, right? I think of him as a friend but...does he think of me as a friend? Ooh..." _

Noel didn't know why she was getting so worked up over Ragna but she was. His constant gagging at her presence really got on her nerves. There's something about that man, though. Other people who insult her the way Ragna did made her feel unconfident in herself. But how do Ragna's insults make her feel like a child, wanting to prove herself?

"_I don't get him! He's so mean to me! Why does he have to be mean? It's just not fair! Oh...look at me...I'm sounding like a huge whiner right now...but...I somehow feel right this way..." _

Noel had no doubt that she wanted to see Ragna again. Noel shook her head a few times.

"_I got to stop thinking of him! He's making my head spin! It's not helping things with me! Once I get rested...I'll make sure that I'll find him...and possibly arrest him, depending on what he does. It is still my assignment after all. But...somehow I don't want to...as if it's a Calamity Trigger..." _

* * *

About five hours later, it was the morning. Noel woke up from her bed to see that it was a sunny morning. She stretched out and got herself out of bed. "Wow...it's beautiful outside..."

She takes a moment to hear the birds chirping. After that, she got out of her borrowed pajamas and made her way into the lobby. She could see that Bang was healthy and hearty.

Noel greeted Bang. "Um...hello...good morning..."

Bang gazed at Noel. "Miss Noel, allow me to apologize for attacking you, when you were in the right."

Noel shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's all in the past, anyway. Anyway, how's Carl doing?"

Bang frowned. "I'm afraid he's still in jeopardy. He hasn't moved at all."

Noel's eyes wince. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Bang clears his throat in an attempt to change the subject. "Anyway, how's...Ragna doing? Did he leave?"

Memories of Ragna's sudden leave popped into her mind. She clutches her head in response to the sudden memory recall. "Um...I'd rather not be reminded. Uh...where's Miss Litchi?"

Bang stared at the door. "She's on an errand for something right now. She and her young assistant has entrusted me to the clinic's care in her absence."

Noel nodded.

A knock could be heard from the door. Noel turns toward the door. "I wonder who it could be..."

She walks to the door and opens it. She gasped when she saw who was at the door. It was Ragna. He was looking down at her contemptuously.

Noel's tears started to build up immediately. "Ragna..."

Ragna growled and pushed Noel inside the clinic as he made his way inside. "Don't get all touchy feely on me, Noel. I didn't come back here just because I felt like it."

Noel, out of nowhere, started to bawl uncontrollably. She then started to pound on Ragna's chest. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! I was so worried about you! Don't you scare me half to death like that! I-I-I..."

Ragna held Noel in his arms to keep her from falling on the ground. He gazed at Bang. "Hey old man, do you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"

Bang nodded. "Yes...of course..."

Bang exited outside of the clinic and closed the door behind him.

Ragna and Noel separated themselves from each other and stared in each other's respective eyes.

Finally, Noel broke the silence. "Why did you come back?"

Ragna sighed. "Because...a certain...friend of mine told me something..."

Ragna started to recall.

* * *

_Rachel and Ragna were at the Rose Garden._

_Rachel began. "Ragna, you must listen to me..."_

_Ragna had his arms crossed. "What could it possibly be about? You just show up out of nowhere and-"_

_Rachel struck lightening at Ragna to silence him. He dodges it. Rachel began again. "Time is short. You must understand."_

_Ragna crossed his arms again. "I'll understand it once you give to me straight!"_

_Rachel spoke quickly. "Noel is in danger."_

_Ragna's eyebrows rose. "That chick...? What about it?"_

_Rachel explained herself. "I told you before back at the cauldron, Ragna. She is the Eye, the true wielder of the Azure."_

_Ragna nodded. "And I'm the imitation, right?"_

_Rachel blinks once. "This isn't about you, Ragna. This is about Noel. As I said before, she is in danger of losing her sanity. Should she lose it, the entire world would be in jeopardy of becoming extinguished."_

_Ragna had to admit that he was interested in what Rachel was telling him. "So...what does this have to do with me?"_

_Rachel stared at her roses as she began. "You will hold her life in your hands, Ragna. And though, it pains me to admit that it is so...only you can save her..."_

_Ragna was baffled. He puts his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Am I supposed to be playing the knight in shining armor routine? I got better shit to do than that!"_

_Rachel cuts him off. "I can assure you that routine you dubbed is the more important task to be attending."_

_Ragna hated to admit it but somehow...he felt as though Rachel was telling him the truth. "So...what exactly am I supposed to do to save her?"_

_Rachel looks at Ragna with a bittersweet gaze. "It's simple...do not leave her side and make sure that she does not lose her sanity. I must reiterate, though. Time is short and there's not much of it until Terumi takes advantage."_

_Ragna's fists clenched themselves upon hearing that name. "So he's in on it, isn't he?"_

_Rachel nodded. "I'm afraid so..."_

_Ragna sighed. "Okay, rabbit...I guess I got to do my shit now. So can you get me out of here?"_

_Rachel holds an index finger up. "Before I do, let me reiterate that it is imperative that you DO NOT leave her side...ever. Do not be distracted with gaining vengeance on Terumi. If you happen to see him, make sure to take Noel as far away from him as you can and do not fight him. You cannot hope to defeat him."_

_Ragna growls. "I won't know, unless I try but...if I have to keep Noel away...I guess I have to hold back a little..."_

_Rachel gave a faint smile. "Very good, dog. You're finally thinking intelligently. Well, I believe I've taken enough of your time. Remember, you must not leave her side..."_

_Rachel teleports Ragna away... _

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and please review if you feel the need to do so!

Stay updated for Rebel Five-I mean Six!

**Rebel Five: End**


	6. An Omen

Holy crap...eleven and a half months without an update? Just...wow. I kept you guys hanging on this story for that long, holy crap. Well...I don't know what to say except that I hope the long wait was worth it for this chapter.

I'd like to extend my deepest apologize to those who have waited all this time for an update to this story. Thank you for your patience.

Without further ado, here is the long awaited chapter. Once again, my deepest apologizes.

* * *

**Rebel Six: An Omen **

Noel gasped, pushing herself slightly from Ragna. "R-Ragna...what? Losing my sanity will make the world...die?"

Ragna shook his head. "Look, it's...complicated. We have to head out of here now."

"Oh, what's the hurry, folks?" An insidious voice that was familiar to the both of them in the room sounded.

Both Ragna and Noel turned immediately to the man in a black-clad suit and tie with a hat on. It was Hazama. Ragna's teeth gritted immediately at the sight of him. He dared not say his name. "What have we here? We have an AWOL lieutenant of the NOL loafing around with the SS-Criminal Ragna the Bloodedge. Noel, you weren't thinking this man was nice enough not to be arrested, were you?"

Noel's eyes widened slightly. "Th-that's...I..." Noel didn't know how to explain herself. She had been caught by her fellow officer of the NOL. She knew that the organization would not be pleased by her.

Hazama's eyes were averted from Noel to Ragna. "It's been a long time...Ragna the Bloodedge. I see you've been making new friends after our...checkered past..." He looks down, concealing his face which held a wide grin.

Ragna wanted to slay him so badly but instead, he kept in mind Rachel's words. He must take her as far away from Terumi as possible. "Hate to cut our reunion short, Hazama, but I need to get going here." Ragna grabbed Noel by the waist, ready to move. He turns to the door, only to find Hazama there.

Hazama could barely stop himself from cackling. "What's the hurry? Got things to do? Aww, I'm afraid I can't leave you with my lieutenant in your grasp, Ragna the Bloodedge. If you would just relinquish her right now to me, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Do we have a deal?"

As she was in the clutches of Ragna, she felt only fear from Hazama. "Captain Hazama? What is with him? He...he...doesn't seem as friendly as before. Now he feels...so malicious..." Noel could only think, not speak. She is only sustained by Ragna's secure grip on her.

Ragna clenched his teeth tighter as she further secures his grip on Noel. He had to find some way to escape from the clinic. "Damn...you..."

"Excuse me but I'm afraid you are disturbing the peace around here, sir." A male gruff voice declared.

Hazama maintained his grin as he turned in the direction of the ninja that's in the room. "I'm sorry, sir but this has nothing to do with you. I'd like to ask you to keep out of our business."

Bang had his arms crossed as he slits his eyes toward Hazama. "You forget yourself, damn Library. I am Bang Shishigami, a ninja from Ronin-Gai. I sense a very insidious aura from you. It has something to do with both the SS criminal and the girl."

Hazama tipped his hat toward Bang. "You seem to be sensing from the wrong person, ninja. I'm only here to take back my comrade. If you are indeed a vigilante, then you should be teaming up with the good guys in taking down the SS-Criminal, remember?

Ragna felt a slight bit of relief that Bang was trying to allow them to escape but he knew that Bang wouldn't stand a chance against him head-on in a fight.

"How persuasive." Bang said in agreement. "Yet, why is it that I can see clearly that you desperately try to hide behind a wall of words that can be so easily seen through? I am warning you to leave this clinic right now as it is not a place for violence."

Hazama could feel his anger smoldering inside but he had to keep a cool head. _"Tch...fighting two people at once would really dirty up my suit." _"Vigilantes and their self-righteous motives... I'm not one for combat so I must with draw but I promise that Noel will still be on the side of good." Hazama turned around with his grin only increasing in length. He exited the clinic with both hands in the pocket of his suit.

Ragna looked over at Bang with a slightly confused expression. "Why?"

Bang returned Ragna's eye-contact. "I am a ninja, I must reiterate. I sensed a great malevolent presence from inside the clinic that far outmatches yours. I would pick the lesser of two evils and allow you to escape with the girl."

Ragna didn't smile at Bang but he at least owed him some gratitude. "Humph...you certainly do you job well for someone who needs to put his words where his mouth is." Ragna looks down to see Noel unconscious in his arms. She must have fallen asleep amidst the conflict. Ragna, at last, took his second chance given to him by Bang and escaped the clinic before anything else could happen.

* * *

Noel wakes up on a bed of leaves to see Ragna near a campfire cooking dinner. She looks up at the sky to see that it's sunset. Then she looks around to see that she is in a forest outside of Kagutsuchi. "Ragna..." She could only say.

Ragna grinned as he turned to her. "Well, the sleeping beauty finally awakens." He turned back to the campfire to resume cooking.

Noel sighed. "What happened to Captain Hazama?"

Ragna stayed silent for a few seconds then answered as he's cooking. "He...said he had more important things to do...so we settled on an agreement which I will not tell you so don't bother asking."

"Oh...okay." Noel turned her attention to the campfire. "What's for dinner?"

Noel is happily gnawing ravenously on some fried tilapia. After she finished, she gave out a sigh of happiness as she gulped down another drink of bottled water. "That was delicious! Can I have more?" She asked with a smile.

Ragna glared at her. "No, Noel. You already ate two pieces. I haven't even finished my first one!" He takes a bite out of his piece.

Noel frowned. "Aww...but still, that was so good! I wish I can cook as good as you! What's your secret?"

Ragna never thought about how he cooked. He just...did it. "Uh...using seasoning, making a fire and using it to cook?"

Noel giggled. "So modest. Um...but...whenever I cook...everything just...turns out wrong."

Ragna swallowed the food that's in his mouth. "Well maybe because you're using too much of something or using not enough heat or even adding something that's not supposed to be added. Do you do any of those things?"

Noel blushed slightly. "Well...all of them..."

Ragna's eyes popped a bit. _"Good lord, I feel bad for anybody who has ever tried out her cooking now..." _"Well I'm sorry but...cooking doesn't work that way. It's all about doing the right things, and...well...cooking is a bit hard to explain but...doing it is incredibly simple once you get the hang of it."

"Do you think you can teach me one day?" She asked.

Ragna took some time before answering. "...Sure..."

Noel smiled at Ragna. "Thanks." She looked at the fire again while in a comfortable position on the bed made of leaves. "You know, Ragna...the NOL made you out to be the devil himself. But I've seen you laid it on the line for a lieutenant that would otherwise be hunting you down."

Ragna briefly stared at his half-eaten tilapia piece before replying. He didn't bother to look at Noel. "I'm only repaying the debt for saving my ass back there..."

"Yeah but then again, that's not the whole story, is it?" Noel said rather...enigmatically.

Ragna puts his piece of tilapia down and looks back at Noel. "What are you getting at?"

"Would you still help me even though you didn't owe me anything?" Noel asked Ragna with a keen look into his eyes.

"_Shit...this chick is for real..." _He thought to himself. He had to admit that Noel's question caught him a little bit off-guard but...he acted as though the question didn't bother him. "Honestly...I don't know...maybe I would, maybe I wouldn't."

At that very moment, Noel could hear something. Laughing? Why was she hearing laughter from looking at Ragna? He could also hear a girl's laughter along with his own and they both sounded...rather young. The voices echoed.

"_I love you so much, brother...take this crown of flowers as a symbol of my love!" _

"_Thanks...and you're quite the handful too, sister..." _

"Huh?" She exclaimed. _"She...sounded like me when I was a kid. Did I...know Ragna before? Also...brother? It's like that dream I had when I was being taken care of...by that boy. Was that...Ragna?" _

"Hey, you're staring off into space. Why don't you just lie down and rest if you're still tired?" Ragna said as he continued to eat.

"Ragna, there's something I have to tell you. Th-thanks...for everything." Noel hesitated to say. _"If he is my brother then...why doesn't he remember anything about me? Did he have amnesia. I mean...he has hair that's an awful lot like the boy in my dreams...but...his hair is silver, not blonde. But...why? Why do I feel something...warm and good from him?" _Noel didn't realize it but Ragna was right in front of her.

Ragna had his hand on his forehead. "You're heating up. You seem to have a fever. Okay, you need more water." He holds the water bottle in front of Noel's mouth. "Drink..."

Noel sipped on the bottle without thinking. _"Ragna...I really like you..." _

* * *

Mmm...hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and your patience.

**Rebel Six: End **


End file.
